Paperback Head
by justaiden
Summary: After Drew breaks up with Katie, she as a little help getting her mind off him. Katie/Bianca one shot


**A/N: This takes place during the party in Come As You Are. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Here," Katie looks up to see her curly haired enemy holding a red up out to her. She was sitting the Torres bathroom crying on the floor. Drew dropped the bomb on her; he met some slut named Courtney and dumped Katie. And at his own party to make it worse. Normally Bianca would be the last person she wanted to see, but she knew how much she too loved Drew. She must have been hurting as well.

"What is it?" she asked reaching out with a shaking hand to take the cup.

"Who cares? It's alcohol, drink up," Katie looked down into the cup apprehensively. With a sigh, Bianca took the cup back and took a swig. "See, perfectly fine; now drink, you'll need it."

Taking the cup back, she took a sip. Feeling the liquid burn her throat, she tried her best to not cough. "Thanks," she choked out. The other girl nodded and sat on the floor next to her, their knees slightly touching. Taking a larger drink, she ran a hand across her cheeks to take away the tears.

"Can we agree Drew is an ass?" The brunette took the cup again.

Katie nodded feeling the alcohol loosen her up. "Yes, he is. What did we see in him?" She turned to the other girl.

"He's hot," she shrugged. It was true; Drew was the hottest guy in the school. Everyone wanted him, and it was obvious tonight. For once Katie had something everyone else wanted, but it turned out she never really had him after all. "Fuck him; he's the one who should be sorry." She turned to Katie with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right; he could have had either one of use. I'm popular and you're hot." Realizing what she had said, she looked down at her hands. It was true; she understood why all the boys loved Bianca. She was attractive. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what it would be like to be with her. She looked back up at the girl to find her staring into her eyes. Before she could second guess herself, Katie pressed her lips against Bianca's.

She could feel the other girl tense up slightly but she didn't pull away. Bianca relaxed and moved a hand to her neck. Katie wasn't sure what to do, she never thought of what she would do after the kiss. But Bianca seemed to know, she moved closer to deepen the kiss. She seemed to like being the dominate one. Katie felt the other girl's tongue run across her bottom lip; she parted her lips and moved her tongue with Bianca's. Quickly she wanted more and Bianca could tell. The brunette broke the kiss long enough to move to straddle Katie's lap. When the kiss was reunited, Katie ran her hands through the curls. She parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Feeling Bianca grind her hips, Katie sat up to press her body against the other girl's. She didn't care that she was kissing the ex-girlfriend of her ex-boyfriend. It was hot and she needed more. She could feel tugging at the bottom of her shirt before fingers grazed over skin. Her heart raced as shivers ran across her body.

The kiss was broken as Bianca pulled off her leather jacket then her thin, white shirt. Katie stared at the black bra in front of her before quickly pulling off her own top. Their bodies crashed together as they kissed again; Bianca's hips grinding into Katie's. Katie let out a low moan as Bianca started to kiss down her jaw line and down her neck. She reached behind her back to unclip her bra as the brunette kissed down her chest. She arched her back feeling the girl's lips glide across her skin. "Bianca," she moaned making the girl stop and look up. Taking a deep breath, Katie pushed Bianca down so she was on top of her. Their lips reunited as Katie's hands trailed down the other girl's body. She tried to hold her down, but Bianca quickly gained control again and flipped them so she was on top.

"Nice, try Matlin," he said in a husky voice that turned Katie on even more. She could feel her panties get wetter as Bianca's hand moved to cup her breast. She pulled her down and held the back of her neck to kiss her deeply. Trying her hardest not to moan into the girl's mouth as Bianca touched her. Bianca's hand trailed down from Katie's chest, she brushed her fingers over her stomach making Katie shiver. She broke the kiss to smirk at the girl beneath her before moving her hand lower. Feeling pressure in between her legs made Katie throw her head back and let out a moan. Bianca slipped her hand into her panties making Katie gasp. She put her face against Katie's neck as her hand moved. Adrenaline ran through her veins hearing the girl moan from her touch. She could feel vibrations through the floor from the party going on downstairs. Realizing they could be caught at any minute made it all more exciting. Drew's ex-girlfriends were having sex in Drew's bathroom; it was a slap in the face to Drew.

Bringing her mind back to the girl underneath her, Bianca took charge and started to circle her hand over Katie's center. The blond girl arched her back with pleasure, pressing their bodies together. She wrapped her arms around Bianca's back and dug her nails into the skin to hold herself steady. Bianca let out a gasp from the sudden pain and looked down at the girl with a smirk. Knowing she had to be close, Bianca slipped two fingers into Katie who let out a loud moan. Knowing Katie was a virgin, she started slow, moving her fingers in and out. She kissed her neck as Katie tried to control her moans. Feeling Katie get closer to finishing, Bianca started to have a faster pace. Katie dug her nails deeper as she climaxed, letting out a string a moans. She let go of Bianca's back and relaxed down on to the floor. Bianca moved her hand and sat down next to her. Reaching up, she took a piece of toilet paper and cleaned her hand off before throwing it in the trash.

"So what was that about me being hot?" Bianca quipped with a smirk.


End file.
